


Human Angel - How Could You Know?

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [3]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Chris Kendall - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, crabsticks
Genre: Messing Around, Other, Outing, Puzzlement, Shock, Temporary Shelter, Videoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is insistant that Chris goes out and about the City with him, but doesn't know why it's so vital. When they get back they get one hell of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - How Could You Know?

Arriving at Chris’s door unexpectedly one morning, Phil was unusually insistant that they go out for a while, get a coffee, a bite to eat, do some filming, browse the shops, whatever, they just needed to get some fresh air, away from the house. In the face of Phil’s insistence, Chris conceded, and off they went.

It being a hot, sunny day, the two friends stopped at shakeaway for a cold drink before starting a day of filming random sequences, made up as they went along. Chris, ever playful, flirted over his milkshake as he delicately sipped his iced brew, tracing patterns in the condensation frosting the side of the plastic beaker, Phil laughing as he filmed it.

After wandering through Game and Warhammer, they went and looked through BHS, laughing and joking about some of the things they saw there, then went to have a takeout lunch in a nearby park. That finished they messed around some more, filming all sorts of bits and pieces of nonsense to craft into a film at a later stage, before heading back to Chris’s.

What a shock awaited them there. Two fire engines were present, as were police, and Chris’s home was in ruins. Stunned, horrified, the two ran to the police to find out what had happened to Chris’s home. Once Chris had confirmed his identity, the police informed him that, so far, inquiries were indicating that a gas leak had been ignited somehow, leading to an explosion and fireball, overwhelming the place in less than half an hour.

Phil, taking Chris home with him for a few days, was as shocked as Chris at the incident, he hadn’t known WHY he had to get Chris to go out with him that day, only that he had. Dan and PJ, informed by Chris of what had happened, were incredulous, and eyed Phil strangely, but, Phil being the honest man he is, and with no reason, or proof against him, they could only be thankful that he’d been so insistent he take Chris out.

Coinsidence, or the work of a human angel, you decide.


End file.
